One Month
by M. Louise E
Summary: It is in the days following Andy Darden's death and what happens in that month. It is mostly, Kelly Severide and Matt Casey but has all.
1. Chapter 1

Title:** One Month**

**Summary: The days following Andy Darden's death and how it was handled. Mostly Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey but have all. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs. **

Scenes in **bold** and _Italic_ are from the show.

Chief Wallace Boden, stood in front of all the firefighters that got back from the last call, on the apparatus floor. He rerouted and stopped all calls that came to the firehouse because no one was in any shape to handle any more calls since they just lost a friend and colleague, Andrew Darden, part of the brotherhood of firefighters.

He looked around at the group. It was deathly quiet except for people crying and sniffling. Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay huddled together crying softly. Kelly Severide standing next to his roommate, pain etched on his face at losing his childhood friend. Matthew Casey, lost in a world all his own, a shell-shocked expression on his face, after seeing his friend Andy engulfed in the flames that killed him.

"Lets go to the conference room and talk. I rerouted all the calls.." Chief Boden said, heading inside the firehouse. Everyone headed to the conference room and found a seat. Matthew Casey, found a lone chair in the corner and didn't want anyone in his space for the moment. Kelly, Leslie, and Gabby made sure to be together, as everyone sat down to hear what the Chief had to say.

Chief Wallace Boden stood in front of his firefighters looking around the room. A heavy silence surrounding the whole team, grief ever present on the faces surrounding him. "Tomorrow there will be grief counselors here to talk if you need them. No shame in talking to someone. I'm, here the Lieutenants are here. You're not alone. We lost part of ourselves today that we will never have back. Cherish the memories and the love. We lost a friend and brother." Chief Boden said, heading for his office.

Matt, rushed out of the room he needed to be alone. He headed to the locker room, his back against the wall, staring off into his own world of torment and despair brought on by his unspeakable grief. He slid down the wall to sit on the cold hard floor. Matt, leans forward as he draws his knees up to his chest, his arms gripping his legs. He thought back to the last moments of Andy's life and maybe he could have stopped him somehow.

_**Flashback **_

_**Darden and Casey, climbed up the ladder on the truck and approached the Attic window of the burning house. They both stopped at the window, Andy ready to break the window with the iron claw he had. "Severide, do we have a vent?" Casey called out into the Mic. To late, the window broken as Casey says "Darden, Wait!" **_

_**Darden, gives a thumb up and says, "We're good!" Severide, calls out "Casey, there is no vent!" "Darden, back out!" Casey yells but is to late as his friend is already through the window. The fire is venting getting ready to find oxygen to keep on burning. Severide is downstairs and yells "Get down!" as the fire explodes up and out**_. _**Severide is injured as he hits the floor from the powerful rush of flame, and grunts. "DARDEN!" Casey shouts from the ladder. Seeing the fire engulf his friend in the flames and hearing him scream as he reached toward, Casey. As the flames rushed toward the window as Casey has to lean low. Casey, is in shock and doesn't move off of the ladder after seeing his friend perish in the flames right in front of him and there was nothing he could have done. **_

End Flashback

I should have stopped him. It's my fault. I should have tried harder. Andy, died because of my mistakes. Casey thought as Andy's last scream was echoing in his mind. He looked up as he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked into the kind caring eyes of Chief Boden, whom was crouched down in front of him, Kelly Severide standing behind him.

"Hey Casey are you okay?" Chief Boden asked in concern for his friend. Kelly Severide, standing behind the Chief took in the appearance of his friend which wasn't good, he just knew Casey was going to say he was fine, which anyone could tell he wasn't by looking at him. Kelly could bet he didn't look much better either because he was in pain from the injury and losing his childhood friend. Andy, why did you have to die? Why didn't you listen? Why did Casey send you through that window? Severide is pulled from his thoughts as Casey answers. "I'm, fine Chief."

Chief Boden, gets back to his feet and gives Casey a hand up. "I need to talk to you both." Chief says as he heads to his office. Both of the Lieutenants followed him without question. They enter the office as the Chief takes a seat behind his desk. Chief Boden, looks at them both, taking in their appearance. Matt, still looked shell-shocked and still wasn't saying much. Kelly, a deep grief is coming from him as well as the beginning of anger at the situation.

Casey, looks at the floor as he blinks back tears as the numbness is slowly starting to fade and he whispers, "Andy Why?" Severide puts his left arm around Casey to give him some comfort. It didn't go unnoticed by Chief Boden. "I was thinking about who is going to talk to Andy's family. You both can tell Heather, together and I'll tell his parents."

Both Lieutenants nodded their heads and headed for the locker room, and got out of their gear and showered and put on dark jeans and their Lieutenant shirts since they were still on the job. A part of the job no one liked or wanted. Boden, Severide, and Casey left the firehouse at the same time. Matt, rode with Kelly since he was lost inside of himself with no escape from the images in his mind.

Kelly, looked at Matt out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about him. He put his right hand on Matt's shoulder for comfort. Matt, turned from looking out the window toward Kelly. A lost expression on his face. The Darden house comes into view and Severide, comes to a stop in front of the house. Hating having to tell Heather that Andy was dead.

Matthew Casey, and Kelly Severide get out of the car and both head up the walkway.

Casey, knocks on the door and it opens. Heather, is there looking at them both knowing something bad has happened but not wanting to hear it. They all step inside the house and shut the front door. Heather, tells Ben and Griffen to go upstairs and play. They all sit down and Heather, looks at the two men so much part of her husband's life like brothers.

"Heather, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but Andy, died today in a fire. Nothing anyone could have done." Matt Casey says, looking at Heather. "No! No! It is your fault he died! If you hadn't wanted to be a firefighter he would still be here!" Heather shouts out at Kelly. Kelly, takes a step back in shock part of him does hold himself responsible for Andy's death.

"Heather…It's Matt's fault for sending him through that window!" Kelly yells back. Kelly's words are like a blow and they catch Matthew off guard. Cutting deep into his soul a hurt that might never heal if not fixed soon. "Please go both of you." Heather says. Both the men leave. Matthew, gets in the passenger seat as Kelly gets into the driver's side and slams the door and races off into the night.

CF~~~~~~~~~~~CF

Back at the firehouse everyone is still gathered together not wanting to leave. Severide, goes over to Shay and Dawson to get away from Matt and his anger. Casey, goes over to Severide a pleading look on his face. "Kelly, tell me you didn't mean what you said over at the Darden's." Matthew says, looking at Kelly. "I meant every word of it! It's your damn fault that you got my best friend killed by sending him through that window! Your fault!" Kelly yells, leaving the room as he pushes past Matt almost knocking him over.

Casey, looks after his friend in shock and sinks down to sit on the sofa as silent tears fall down his face. His own words to himself thrown in his face by his friend whom is like a brother to him. Who else thought it was his fault? Everyone around the room is in shock at the outburst at what happened. Shay, follows Kelly to see what was going on. Not liking what is happening.

Gabby, is rubbing Matt's back as he cries. His team around him just to be there for him. To give him some comfort in this trying situation of grief. Gabriela, goes to the sink to get a glass of water for Casey. She calls Lakeshore hospital and asks for Hallie. "Hello?" Hallie says into the telephone. "Hey, Hallie make sure Matt isn't alone tonight. Andy Darden died today. Before it gets better it just may get worse." Gabby says, into the phone. "Thank you for the heads up." Hallie says, hanging up the phone and getting back to work.

Gabby, goes back over to Matt and hands him the water. "Thanks." Matt says, taking a sip of the water and setting it down. Everyone is quiet and not saying anything, lost in their own heads for the moment. Matt, gets up and leaves the room wanting to go for a walk to be alone.

CF~~~~~~~~~~~CF

"Kelly, what the hell!" Leslie says following her friend. "Leave me alone! None of your business!" Kelly yells, kicking at a folding chair at the squad table. "No I'm, not going to leave you alone! Yes it is my business when you said that in front of everyone! It wasn't Casey's fault or your fault. Andy, died today and it hurts. I get that." Leslie

Said, taking a chair and straddling it backwards, arms crossed over the top. Kelly, just glares at Leslie and she just looks right back.

Matthew Casey, gathered his things in his bag to head home and to be alone. To get away for everything but it is hard to get away when he keeps seeing his friend die right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. When someone else besides himself voices that it was also his fault. Truth or not it hurts to face that. He sees the picture of the three of them together as he shuts his locker. Tears fall again. He turns and heads out toward the apparatus floor and hears the voices of, Kelly and Leslie talking. He stops and as he sees, Kelly and Leslie at the squad table.

Andy, should be here instead of me. I should have been the one to go through that window. Severide wouldn't miss me. My fault. Casey thought, as he hears what Kelly says next to Leslie. "I lost a brother and a friend today after another one sends him in!"

"Knock it off, Kelly. No ones fault. You're being childish. Instead of wanting to fight you both should stick together." Leslie says, to Kelly.

Matt, steps out needing to get away from this just to go home, but he has to go pass the squad table and see his friend who is like a brother. Leslie, sees Matt. "Hey Casey. Where are you going?" Matt looks up hearing Leslie speaking to him. "I'm, going home." Matt says, soon able to get away, feeling the glare from Severide on him. "If you need anything just give a call." Leslie says to Matt.

Matt nods his head, taking another step closer to the outside as, Kelly speaks, "How does it feel when it is your fault when a "brother" dies." Matt, looks to the ground tears falling down his face, his hands curl in fists and slowly he turns around and gives Severide one of his famous glares, where Severide would know that if he pressed anymore that he would go off and usually when he did that he won.

The two just stared at one another. Kelly Severide, looking weary and angry and Matthew Casey, emotional with grief and loss at losing a friend and "brother". Casey, was in no mood to deal with, Severide anymore. He turns around wanting to head for his truck. "It's your fault." Severide says. _"Walk away, Matt." _a voice seems to say. Casey, pales slightly as he looks around for the voice. "Andy?" he whispers.

Leslie, goes up to Matt and touches his arm. "Are you okay?" "No, I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay again." Matt whispers, finally able to leave the firehouse and head for his truck to go home.

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

At Kelly and Leslie's apartment later that night. Kelly, is dreaming and his sleep is not restful and he is in pain from his injury. He is tossing and turning. _"Quit being so angry and blaming others, Kelly." _as a voice seems to whisper. Kelly, sits upright in bed. He draws his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them as he cries for the loss of his friend that was like a brother to him. He doesn't get why Heather blames him for Andy, dying. He is angry, at Andy for dying and leaving him.

Leslie, hears Kelly and goes to him and hugs him to her as he is sobbing, finally able to let go, away from everyone else. She whispers soothing words to him, to comfort. Kelly, just clings to, Leslie, as one would hold on to a life raft for dear life. He is drowning in his emotions and he needs help to stay afloat. Leslie, is that person to help him. Finally, Kelly calms after a long while. Leslie, hands him a glass of water and some Ibuprofen.

She has seen him rub his shoulder earlier, clearly in pain. Kelly, swallows the pills. He is glad that, Leslie is in his life and his friend. He lays back down as his room-mate covers him back up. She rubs his back in soothing circles for a long time. To help him fall asleep after such a sad day. His eyes get heavier and heavier and finally close. Hopefully for a restful sleep.

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

Matthew Casey, parks his truck close to his house he is rebuilding. About a week ago he and his long time fiancée decided to break it off for awhile since they weren't looking toward the same idea of a future together. He happened to find this house for himself and he likes a fixer upper. Creating things with his hands by his, blood, sweat and tears. He looks at the clock to see the time. He goes upstairs and changes clothes and goes to work around the house. He doesn't want to stop to think. He just wants to keep his mind off of what happened today. He knows he won't be able to sleep without nightmares.

Time gets away from him as he hears a knock at the door. Matt, opens the door and he smiles. "Hey, come on in, Hallie." She steps into the house. Hallie, is not at all surprised that, Matt is still up. "Hey, Matt. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Hallie says as she looks at Matt and sees sadness and despair on his face.

Matt, just stops at hearing her kind words and pauses as he thinks of, Darden and tears start to fall down his face. Hallie, hugs, Matt to herself as he cries. He tightens his hold, soft sobs shaking him as he remembers his friend whom died that day or yesterday since it is very late.

Hallie, holds him for the longest time allowing him to grieve for, Andy Darden, a true friend, a brother. Later Hallie, leads Matt up to his room to get him ready for bed so he could at least sleep for a few hours. Matt, is sitting on the bed in a daze as Hallie, finds him some pajama bottoms and a firehouse t-shirt to wear. She hands the outfit to Matt as she leaves the room so he can change.

"Hey, Matt are you dressed?" Hallie asked knocking on the door a few moments later. "Yeah." He answers, as Hallie steps back in the room. She lowers the covers on the bed and gets, Matt to lay down under the covers. She slides her shoes off and lays behind, Matt spooning him and wraps her left arm around him.

"Try to sleep, Matt. I'm, here." Hallie says. Matt, doesn't say anything as his eyes close, so very tired from the long day. Exhaustion over takes him as his body just shuts down at long last. For now all is peaceful. Hallie, stays with, Matt for a few moments to make sure he is in fact asleep.

Hallie, gets up and goes back downstairs to tidy up a little bit and do what little dishes, Matt had in the sink. She turns out the lights and heads back up to the bedroom and lays back down with, Matt. She wants to get some sleep also before the nightmares come for, Matt.

Three hours later, Matt is tossing and turning as the nightmares hit full force. An onslaught of images going through Matt's mind of the last fire call. He sees, Andy and calls out; _**"Darden, Wait!" and "Darden, back Out!" **_He still can't help his friend. There is nothing he can do but watch in horror. The flames rush closer and closer, engulfing his friend in his final moments as he reaches toward, Casey and screams. _**"DARDEN! NO!" **_It is his fault that his friend is dead. He should be the one that died. He is to blame. He sees, Severide glaring at him in contempt blaming him for the death of a 'brother." "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED!" Severide shouts.

Matt wakes screaming, he feels, Hallie's arms come around him, holding him, saying words of comfort he can't yet understand. He is yelling; "IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT, ANDY DIED! HE SHOULD BE HERE NOT ME! I'M, TO BLAME!" Matt, is sobbing, not understanding why his friend had to die.

Finally he quiets, Hallie holding him, tears silently falling from them both. "Are you okay?" Hallie asked, still holding, Matt rubbing his back. "I, won't be okay for awhile." he whispers. "Try to sleep." Hallie says, still rubbing his back. "I don't know if I can." Matt, lays back down, Hallie beside him, holding him.

He closes his eyes but he keeps seeing his friend in his last moments. Matt, gets up and heads to the bathroom to get a shower and to shave. Hallie, just stares after him worried. She gets up and heads downstairs to make some breakfast for them both, hoping that the refrigerator is at least stocked with the basics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One Month - Second Chapter. **

**Summary: The days following Andy Darden's death and how it was handled. Mostly Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey, but have all. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. So cool someone does like this. Well enjoy. **

Scenes in **bold **and _Italic _are from the show.

At the Firehouse the next morning. Matthew Casey, is the first to get there and park his truck where he usually does. He sits in the truck for awhile just thinking of the past. He gets out and makes sure his truck is locked as he makes his way to the Firehouse.

Matt, turns as he hears a rumble of a car pull up and stop. It is, Kelly Severide. Matt's eyes narrow as, Kelly gets out of his car and starts toward the Firehouse. They both make it to the door at the same time. Matt, stares at, Kelly as he reaches for the door and goes in first. Kelly, has no choice but to follow.

Matt, heads for Chief Boden's office as Kelly follows. Chief Boden, looks up as he hears a knock on his office door. "Good morning Lieutenants. Just head to the common room and relax till everyone gets here." Chief Wallace says, looking at the two. "Yeah, okay." Kelly says, turning around and heading in that direction.

Matt, steps into the common room and sees that the coffee is ready and waiting and goes toward it and pours some into his coffee mug he finds. He finds a seat and sits down. He feels so tired but he couldn't go back to sleep because he didn't want to see his friend, Andy burn in the flames again. He takes a deep breath of air and lets it out slowly. He looks over at, Kelly wondering if today was going to be a better day. Kelly, looks at the donuts, muffins, bagels, and other stuff set out for breakfast. He glances at, Matt and notices him looking and shoots him a look of loathing. Nope, not a good day.

Kelly Severide, took a seat in a chair across the room from where, Matthew Casey sat in his own chair with his coffee. He took in, Matt's appearance. He looked like he didn't get much sleep and was barely holding it together. Matt, liked to be control in situations because his childhood was so out of control. Deep down he still cares about, Matt Casey, but resentment, grief, and anger gets in the way. He was the type to lash out and say what came to mind and how he felt.

Matt, glanced over at, Kelly noticing his dark look on his face, giving away to the fact that it meant leave him alone. As long as he kept his mouth shut and left him alone as well. He took in, Kelly's appearance and he looked about the same.

Kelly, caught, Matt's watchful gaze and ignored him. Tired and not in the mood to say anything. Matt, didn't want to lose the friendship they both had. The three of them were like brothers. They did a lot together. Sometimes, Andrew, Heather, Matthew, Hallie, Kelly, and a current girlfriend would go out on date night. Those times were the good times. Other times they'd go out to get drinks. Always together, friends, brothers till the end until they lost one of their own. Severide, and Casey would clash on the job sometimes but they moved on and Andy helped calm them both when needed or told them both that they were being idiots.

Now the loss of, Andy might tear them apart, instead of bringing them together to deal with it. Which, Matt felt a adrift, away from his friend. Matthew, was the type to internalize things. Go about like everything was okay when they weren't. He has a tendency to blame himself when things go wrong and he doubly did it when someone else noticed, the same issue whether there was one or not.

Matt, looks at, Kelly with his lost puppy dog expression and opens his mouth like he was going to say something but closes it. Kelly, inwardly cringes as he sees, Matt's look. _He should charge for that look. It works so well most times._ Kelly thought, raising his eyebrows and shoots, Matt a; What do you want? Look. Matt, just shakes his head and keeps his mouth closed. Kelly, shot, Matt a look of annoyance. Matt, looks down at the floor in the space between them. A loss of words to say to him at the moment.

The others started to show up. "Hey, Casey." Christopher Herrmann says, to his lieutenant. "Hey Herrmann." Matt says, looking up. Soon the room is filled up and everyone is chatting with one another and the room gets noisy. "Okay everybody find a seat." Chief Boden says, entering the common room. Everyone does as told. "Okay this is, Dr. Wayne Keller, he is a grief counselor and psychologist and there are others grief counselors here but we are starting here in the common room as a group. Go ahead, Wayne." Chief Boden says, to the psychologist/grief counselor.

"Hi, everyone. How are you today? I'm, Dr. Wayne Keller. I'm, a former firefighter and at the time, I was living in New York city. I, know what you all must be feeling because I, lost family and friends. September eleventh, twenty oh-one, I lost my brother on that day. It took me awhile to move through my grief at the time. Anybody want to start with telling me about, Andy?" Wayne asked, finding a seat and sitting down.

"I, know I'll, miss him. He had a way about him that made people laugh and cheer up when the time called for it. He was loyal and a damn good firefighter." Chris Herrmann says. "He loved what he did. Saving people. He wanted to be a firefighter since he was a child.. When he made up his mind no one could change it." Brian Zvoneuek says, looking over at Kelly. "I, was so sad when I heard Casey on the radio say that Darden was gone. So shocking and I, couldn't believe what I heard. " Gabriela says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know it is at first hard talking about, Andy but it'll get better as time moves on." Dr. Keller says, looking around the room and his gaze landing on, Kelly. Kelly, looks right back at, Wayne not saying a word yet. A low whisper sounds in the room as everyone strains to hear the words. "We were joking on the way over to the scene of the fire. Andy, clowning around…I talked to, Severide on the radio asking him when he could take, Darden off of my hands. Acting normal. When we got there getting our assignments and doing our job. I… I tried to stop him." Matt whispers, looking at the floor. "What do you mean?" Dr. Keller asked, Casey. "I told him to wait but it was to late, he already broke the window to go into the attic. He told me, "We're good." but there were no vents yet. When I heard there were no vents I told, Darden to wait but it was to late he was already inside. I saw him…I saw him… I can't." Matt says, shaking his head to get rid of the memories of the day before.

"It's okay." Dr. Keller says, looking at, Matt who was struggling with the memories' of the event of the day before. "I knew, Andy since we were in kindergarten. I remember him telling me his name." Kelly says, going back into his memories.

Flashback

"Hi, I'm Andy, what is your name?" Andrew Darden asked his classmate. "I'm, Kelly." Kelly says, sitting on the floor playing with a toy fire-truck making the noises for the toy. "Guess what? I saw a fireman last week put out the fire next door. It was so scary seeing the fire. The firemen got everybody out and they shot water on the fire. I saw they weren't scared and I want to be a fireman." Andy says, sitting next to Kelly. "Yeah. My dad is a fireman and he puts fires out." Kelly says, still playing. Andy, sits next to, Kelly and they both become fast friends. Kelly, shared the fire truck with Andy as the teacher came over and gathered up all the children to teach them.

End Flashback

Kelly, finishes his story of meeting, Andy in school, there was a few sniffles and soft crying around the room. For the next forty-five minutes others talked and reminisced about how they met and worked with, Andy.

Everyone than took a break to either go to the restroom, get a drink or just to stand and stretch. Matt headed outside to get some fresh air. He than saw, Heather park her jeep behind his truck. The children were with her. They all got out of the vehicle and headed over to the firehouse. Heather, sees Matt and heads toward him. He gives her a hug. "I'm so sorry for, Andy." Matt says, looking at Heather. "Thank you so much. It's so hard. I'm, here to tell everyone about the funeral." Heathers says, heading inside with the boys and Matthew.

Back in the common room everyone surrounded Heather and the two boys, Griffen and Benjamin. Kelly, hugged the boys to him as they both ran toward him. Condolences were being said from everyone toward Heather. "Thank you all. I'm, here about the funeral. It is next week. It is going to be a firemen's funeral since he died in the line of duty. I just want to honor him and remember all the things about him." Heather says, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Heather for telling us. I'm, sure all here want to be involved in remembering, Andy that day and to honor his sacrifice." Chief Boden says, looking at Heather. Heather, nods her head tears falling down her face. She turns toward, Matt and lays her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her. To support her. Kelly, narrows his eyes at, Matt holding, Heather.

"Hey, Heather may I talk to you?" Kelly asked, walking toward, Heather. "Sure." Heather says, following, Kelly to his office. "Why do you blame me for, Andy? He made his own choices." Kelly says, closing the office door. "It was always you and him together. He always was saying if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be doing what he loves and he died doing what he loves. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED YESTERDAY!" Heather screams, at Severide. "IT" NOT MY FAULT!" Kelly yells, back as Heather opens the door. "IT IS YOUR FAULT HE DIED! I BLAME YOU!" Heather screams, as Matt goes and checks on the two.

"Hey what is going on here?" Matt asked, walking over to the two people yelling. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, CASEY!" Kelly yells, at Matt. "It is if everyone can hear you two! I say both of you take a deep breath and calm down and walk away from each other." Matt says, looking at two people he cares about fighting in the time that they should stand together. "MATT, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Kelly says, grabbing, Matt and shoving him back. He stubbles back but doesn't fall. "What the, hell Kelly." Matt says, as the group from the common room follows the loud shouting, except for Gabby, who stays with the children.

'YESTERDAY WAS HELL! IT"S YOUR FAULT THAT ANDY, DIED! YOU SENT HIM THROUGH THAT WINDOW!" Kelly screams at, Casey. "Shut it, Severide." Matt says, in a deadly calm voice staring, Kelly down. "CAN"T HANDLE THE TRUTH, CASEY?! YOU KILLED, ANDY BY PUTTING HIM THROUGH THAT WINDOW! IT IS YOUR FAULT SO DEAL WITH IT! " Kelly shouts, at Matt who didn't move from his spot with a deadly look on his face. Everyone just stood back watching what was going on in shock, not moving or anything. Heather, took a step away as to not to get in the way of whatever that was going on. "Andy, was my best friend and you killed him." Kelly says, while looking at, Matt his words cutting deep. _Are we not best friends anymore? _Matt thought, still not moving from his spot. The events of yesterday going through his mind as, Matt saw his friend engulfed in flames before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could have done to stop it.

Before anybody can react, Matt launches toward, Kelly his right arm back as he fires a punch at, Kelly and knocks him to the floor. Matt stares down at, Kelly shaking his right hand and yells back; "I'M SICK OF YOUR BULL, SEVERIDE. YOU SHOULD HAVE VENTED THE BACK! FROM NOW ON SHUT YOUR MOUTH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M, DONE!"

Chief Boden, was wondering what had happened between his lieutenants as, Matthew storms out of the firehouse. "Oh shit." Kelly says, slowly sitting up. "It's not like you didn't ask for it." Mouch says, as a dark look is shot his way. "Kelly, I hope you're okay but what you did was uncalled for. I'll see you later." Shay says, walking back to the common room, leaving Kelly on the floor. No one moves to help him up they all look at him in disapproval.

Kelly, slowly stands himself, and grabs a tissue to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth. Christopher Herrmann, takes a step toward, Kelly and looks him in the eye and says "How could you, Severide? You all were friends before yesterday. How can you blame a brother? What you done is so wrong. You both should stand together in your grief but instead of facing what you're going through you are trying to hide from it like the coward you are being now. Don't you realize that, Matt might be blaming himself and you aren't helping much my friend. You're just making things worse than they are."

Kelly, watches as Christopher a family man, of four children, which seems to be growing, walks away shaking his head. "Kelly, what in hell is going on? You both seemed fine yesterday before you went to tell, Heather." Chief Boden says, looking at Kelly. Kelly, just stares back in defiance and refuses to answer. Everyone walks away leaving, Kelly to his dark thoughts.

CF~~~~~~~~CF

Outside, Matt Casey is pacing back and forth very agitated. He gets out his cell phone and calls, Hallie, hoping she would answer her phone. Disappointment rushes over him as she doesn't answer. He leaves a message sounding close to tears, "Hallie, I need you now. I need you. Please come to the firehouse. I need you now." Matt closes the phone still pacing back and forth.

_What have I done? I punched, Kelly a friend. Are we still friends? Andy, why? Why? _Matt thought, still pacing. He quickly headed for the bushes around the back and threw up. He wiped his mouth and stood up. He heads back out to the front as he sees, Heather and the children leave. Heather, gets into her Jeep and leaves. Matt, just stares after the Jeep as it becomes a tiny dot in the distance. He thinks of, Andy, as he slides down the brick wall and sits on the cold concrete. He wraps his arms around his legs and lays his chin on his knees, thinking and not hearing anyone come up to him a few moments later.

"Hey, Matt are you okay?" Chief Wallace Boden asked, sitting down beside, Matt. Dr. Wayne Keller, sits on the other side. "I wish in trying situations people would stick together and not drift apart, like some people do. I don't want to lose another friendship because another friend died, and the other decided to walk away, and blame me when I already blame myself." Matt whispered, tears silently falling down his face. "Matt, it isn't your fault. It was just his time. There was nothing anyone could have done." Wallace Boden says, reaching his arm across, Matt's back giving his friend support.

_In front of the three men, there was something unseen but still with them in another realm. Andy Darden, is still with them. I can't leave yet. All this fighting isn't doing anyone any good. I have to help them be friends again. Best friends. Andy thought, looking at, Matt Casey and seeing his sadness etched on his face. He knelt in front of his friend and pushed a good memory toward, Matt to make him smile. _

Matt's thoughts were drifting around in his head of his friendship, his "brotherhood" with, Andy Darden, and Kelly Severide. The three of them so close for so long. Matt, smiles, when he remembers the first day he met, Andy.

Flashback

"Andy, look another new guy besides us." Kelly says, to his friend. "Isn't he the one that punched, Ted Griffen for badmouthing his family?" Andy asked, thinking back to the academy. "I, think you are right. I sure don't want to get on his bad side." Kelly says, watching the new guy head into the firehouse and go to the battalion chief's office.

The two friends watch and wait as the new guy is introduced around the firehouse. The Chief brings, the new guy over to them. "Matthew Casey, these two are, Andy Darden and Kelly Severide." the Chief at the time says, as he left the three together and leaves. "Hey, I'm Matt Casey." Matt says, sticking out his right hand and Andy and Kelly shake his hand. "Hi, I'm, Andy Darden." Andy says, smiling. "Hi, I'm, Kelly Severide." Kelly says, looking at Matt who looks determined at doing a good job.

"Hey Candidate Casey, Candidate Darden, and Candidate Severide over here to get some work done." the Lieutenant of the firehouse says, as the three head over. The three get put to work and they all work hard. They even go on calls and learn what to do. The two already best friends find their third friend and they stick together.

End Flashback

Matt, realizes someone is in front of him. "Hallie. When did you get here?" Matt asked, looking at Hallie who is lowered in front of him. "Just now. What are you remembering?" Hallie asked, looking at Matt. "The first day I met, Andy and Kelly." Matt says, slowly standing back up as did, Hallie. The two hug as the Chief and the Doctor leave the two alone.

"Oh, Hallie, it seems to get worse. Kelly is blaming me and I punched him. I don't know what to do. I miss, Andy so much. I guess we both do. I'm, so tired." Matt says, still hugging Hallie to him. "Okay. I'll, follow you home." Hallie says. "Okay." Matt says. Matt goes back in and tells everyone he is heading home. He heads back out and spies Kelly and stops. Kelly is rubbing his shoulder like he is in pain. Kelly, looks at him with a dark look. Matt, than moves on and heads home.

CF~~~~~~~~CF

For the next few days the whole team have a few days off before their next shift. Christopher Herrmann, keeps close to his family and cherishes every moment with them all. Joe Cruz, and Otis, go visit their family to see how everyone is and to hear updates in the grape vine. It seems everyone is like mind and go see family. Leslie Shay and Gabby Dawson hang out together and just do what girlfriends do. They shop.

Kelly Severide, is in a dark place in his grief. He misses his best friend so much and wants to go check on Heather and the children whom he saw born, but Heather made it clear that she blames him solely for Andy's death. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions. His reaction is to lash out and hurt those closest to him. Matt Casey, happens to be that target of his, hurt, anger, and grief. The pain of his injury doesn't help any either. Leslie, tries to help but sometimes he wants nothing to do with that. Night time is the worst, Leslie would know since she has woken him a few times. He has nightmares and wakes up with tears on his face. He blames himself for his friends death.

Matthew Casey, is trying to not sink under his grief. Hallie, is the life raft in the churning sea of what he is feeling. She tries to help him stay afloat. She sees the effects of Kelly's blaming Matt. It isn't good. Matt, is having nightmares and blames himself. He doesn't eat much. Hallie, just holds him afterward and reinforces that it isn't his fault but losing one best friend and the one left behind blaming him takes him to a dark place and he doesn't seem to listen to her when he goes there. She is afraid to leave him. His reaction is to put on a faceted of he is fine but suffer silently. He doesn't share with many people. Hallie, is one of the close ones that he does share his feelings with.

Hallie, gets along with Kelly pretty good but if he continues she may have to give him a piece of her mind. Kelly, had better watch out. Since it has only been a few days since, Andy died, she would wait and see what would happen.

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

Everyone is back at the firehouse for their shift. They would be getting calls. Everyone is scared and nervous about the first call. It is quiet that everyone would hear a pin drop. Chief Wallace Boden, calls the two lieutenants into his office. They both just stand in front of him with defiant looks on their faces. Matt Casey's blue eyes sparking cold anger. Kelly Severide's blue eyes shooting hostile anger as he glares at Matt. Matt, just freezes him out.

"Whatever is going on fix it. Get along for the sake of the firehouse. Am I clear?" Chief Boden asked, while looking at his two men. "We're fine Chief. We're good." Kelly Severide says, looking at Matt. "Yeah Chief we're good." Matt says, walking out of the office. They both go to their office to finish up some of their paper work. Both working on the report of their last shift of when, Andy, died.

The work keeps them both occupied for awhile. Until it is all finished. Both head to Chief Boden's office and hand off their reports to him. He looks at the reports and notices that the report of the last shift is finished by both of them. Matt's report reflects what did happen and that he seems fine while in truth he is blaming himself. Chief Boden reads, Kelly's report and hands it back to him. "Kelly, redo your work." Chief Boden simply replies, handing it back to Kelly. Kelly, storms out of the office and heads back to his. He balls up the report and tosses it in the trash can.

Matt, heads to the common room where everyone is and decides that everyone is going to do a drill. "Okay everyone, lets head to the bay we're doing drills." Matt Casey says, to everyone in the common room. For the next hour and a half everyone is doing drills and feeling pretty good about it. Kelly Severide, wonders why it is so quiet and heads to the bay himself.

Kelly, sits at the squad table watching everyone do drills. He has a smirk on his face as, Matt looks over at him. "It's a good thing you're doing drills with your men. So no one else dies under your watch." Kelly says, sneeringly toward, Matt. Matt, gets a cold look on his face as his team stop doing the drills and gather around him. "You should practice your venting than." Matt says, coolly. "Squad doesn't vent. That is your job." Kelly says, his arms crossed on the table. "What responsibly do you take Severide?" Matt says, turning back to his men. The men cleaned up the things that they were doing drills with. "Good job men. Remember I'm here if you ever need to talk." Matt says, to his team as he glanced over to, Kelly.

"What are you looking at?" Kelly asked the other lieutenant. "Nothing much." Matt replies, still looking over at Kelly. "Well take a picture it'll last longer." Kelly says, getting hostile. "I'd be afraid to take your picture. My camera might break." Matt says, turning back to his team. Kelly, gets up from the table as the alarm tone sounds.

A call is coming in. "Truck 81...Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Engine 51...House fire at…" Everyone runs and gets into their gear and heads out. At the scene of the fire everyone is doing their jobs and listening to the Chief and the Lieutenants. The venting is being done and hoses are at the ready as some firefighters are doing search and rescue to find the two children that are left in the fire. "Fire department call out!" Lieutenant Casey yells out. "Under here! Help us." a child's voice calls out. He goes over to the bed and looks under it and find a boy and a girl hiding together. "Okay lets go. I'll help you." Matt says. The two children crawl out from under the bed and run to Matt.

His radio crackles to life. "Casey, don't go down. Go out the window." Chief Boden says. "Copy Chief. Come with me children." Matt says, going over to the window and opening it. The ladder is there with Otis, waiting. Matt, helps the two children out the window and hands them off to Otis. Matt, goes out the window and climbs down the ladder. The Engine 51 team turns on their hoses and shoots water on the fire.

Matt, is with his team as the little girl runs up to Matt and tugs on his fire coat. He turns around and sees her. She is a cute six year old girl with blond hair. He crouches down to her level.. "Thank you so much. My name is, Abigail." the little girls says, giving Matt a kiss on the check and giggling. "You are welcome." Matt says, liking the little girl. She hugs him and runs back to her parents. Matt, just smiles as he stands up and helps his team put things away.

Back at the firehouse everyone is glad everything went okay on the last call. They all clean up and, Herrmann goes to make dinner for everyone. A scary thought. Chief Boden , steps into the common room and looks around at everyone and says, "Good job everyone." He goes back to his office. The squad team are at their table playing a card game. So for now there is peace since the two lieutenants are not in the same room.

The rest of the shift goes well for the men. There are a few calls but everyone seems back in their game. Matt Casey, is in the locker room at his locker. Looking at a picture of, Kelly Severide, Andy Darden , and himself. It was taken not to long ago at a picnic. It was a fun day of just hanging out as friends like to do. He shuts his locker with a little more force than necessary and stands up and walks out of the locker room right into, Kelly who was heading in.

Matt, holds his hands up, he doesn't want to fight, Kelly. He misses him, even though he is right there in front of him. He looks at his friend and takes in how he looks. He looks like he is in pain. Grief shadows his face, at losing, Andy his childhood friend. "Are you alright?" Matt asked, in concern looking at, Kelly noticing him rubbing his shoulder. Kelly, looks back at, Matt and sees a deep sadness in his eyes. He looks like he is losing weight and not sleeping well. "Step off. I, don't need your help. Andy, was my childhood friend. He would be here if it wasn't for you." Kelly replies, in a whisper. Kelly, walks into the locker room leaving, Matt where he stood.

Matt, takes his one hand and places it on his brow, covering his eyes as he leans back on the outside wall of the locker room. Tears silently fall down his face. _I should have stopped Andy. Tried harder. Instead losing just one friend it looks like I lost two. _Matt thought, crying softly. On the other side of the wall, Kelly hears Matt's soft cries. Guilt seeps in at how he is treating, Matt. _I shouldn't be treating him the way I am. At times I just can't help it! _Kelly thought, leaning back against the other side of the same wall, where, Matt is.

Leslie Shay, is walking toward the locker room when she sees, Matt crying. She goes over to him and holds him. Matt, wraps his arms around, Leslie still crying. "Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry." Leslie says, rubbing his back in soothing circles to calm him. "Andy, is gone. I don't want to lose, Kelly's friendship. It might already be to late." Matt says tears still flowing down his face.

"Awe…Matt, just give him time." Leslie says, as they step away from each other. Matt, nods his head wiping his eyes dry. "Andy, should still be here. Not me." Matt says, walking away. Inside the locker room, Kelly hears it all. _What did he mean by that last part? _Kelly wonders, as Leslie steps into the locker room.

"Kelly, I know you lost, Andy. I get that. How you're treating, Matt isn't right." Leslie says, knowing that Kelly heard everything. "I'm trying here." Kelly states, looking at Leslie. "Here." Leslie says, reaching her hand out to Kelly as he takes what she is giving him. Toradol for the pain in his shoulder. He gives his friend a grateful look as she leaves the locker room.

CF~~~~~~~~CF

After shift the whole team went to a local bar to have a drink in memory of, Andy Darden and to just hang out together. Matt Casey, went to just make a appearance, have a drink to, Andy then leave. He doesn't know if, Hallie would come over for the night like she has been or not. He knew he could depend on her forever to be there for him but maybe not as a couple but friends. Unless things got worked out between them.

He is sitting at the bar when he sees, Kelly Severide, Leslie Shay, and Gabriela Dawson come in together. Leslie and Gabby wave and smile at him. He waves back and smiles at the two women. He looked at, Kelly but he didn't even look, Matt's way. Matt, looks down at the bar, a lost and hurt look on his face.

Leslie, saw what happened and hit, Kelly on his left arm hard. "Kelly, go talk to him." Leslie says. "OW! What are you my mother?" Kelly says, rubbing his arm and shooting Leslie a look. "At times I feel like it since you act childish most of the time." Leslie says.

Kelly, looks over at the bar but he wasn't making any promises and he found that, Matt wasn't there. "Go after him." Leslie says, giving Kelly a look. Matt, is heading out as, Chief Boden is coming in. "Hey, where are you going?" Wallace Boden asked, in concern as, Matt rushes past him. "I can't Chief, I just can't" Matt simply states, heading for his truck. Chief Boden, follows Matt to his truck as he slams his hand on his truck. "Matt, what is it?" Chief Boden asks, again. "I'm, fine. It's nothing. I'm, fine." Matt says. The Chief knew that Matt is hiding something because his fine wasn't fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One Month - Third Chapter. **

**Summary: The days following Andy Darden's death and how it was handled. Mostly Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey, but have all. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. So cool someone does like this. Well enjoy. **

Scenes in **bold **and _Italic _are from the show.

Chief Boden, sees Kelly Severide, heading their way from the bar. He places a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Come back. Everyone will be here soon. Please." Kelly says, pleading. "Do you really want me here, Kelly?" Matt asked, looking at, Kelly. "Andy would want you here. Yeah I want you here. You're part of Station fifty-one." Kelly says. "Come on, Matt lets head inside." Chief Boden says, worried for Matt. Matt nods his head. "Okay." As the three head inside. Leslie Shay, smiles as she sees that Matt has come back and Kelly went to get him.

"Hey, Matt." Leslie says. Matt, just nods his head. A few moments later everyone has gotten to the bar. Everyone orders a drink. "To Andy Darden. A great friend to all and a good firefighter." Kelly says, raising his glass and drinking it down as did everyone. Everyone hangs out for a awhile and talks. Matt, just sits in the background, just listening. He was now ready to go.

Kelly, is talking to Leslie as he sees, Matt get up and head out. This time he lets him go figuring that, Matt is heading home. "See you everyone." Matt says, paying for his drink and heading out to his truck, this time getting in and driving off.

Everyone soon has the same idea. Kelly and Leslie head back to the apartment. They get ready for the night and both head to bed. Hoping tonight would restful. Not nightmare filled.

CF~~~~~~~CF

The next few days everyone has off to do whatever. Heather Darden, calls Matt to ask for some repairs around the house. The things Andy, would have done if he were still alive. Matt, agrees and heads over the next morning to do the list of fix its'. It takes him most of the day while, Heather goes to work for a half a day. Her last day to work until after the funeral. The boys are at school for the last time until after the funeral.

By the time, Heather gets home, Matt is pretty well finished the work. Heather, pulls into the driveway and parks her car and gets out. She heads into the house into the kitchen. The pot roast in the crock pot still cooking. Matt, knocks on the door and goes into the house. "Hey, Heather I'm pretty much finished. Anything else you need me to do?" Matt asked, seeing Heather washing her hands at the sink. "Thank you so much, Matt. I can't think of anything at the moment." Heather says, looking at, Matt.

Matt, takes a deep breath deciding to head into a touchy subject. "Heather, may I ask you something?" Matt asks, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Sure, Matt." Heather says, also sitting at the kitchen table. "Why do you blame, Kelly for Andy dying? Why don't you want the boys around him?" Matt asked, point blank. "I'm trying not to despise him. I'm trying my best to get past it. It'll take awhile. I feel resentment toward him for pushing, Andy into firefighting." Heather says, looking at Matt. "Andy, made his own choices, Heather." Matt says. "He always said, If it weren't for Kelly Severide, he wouldn't be doing what he loves." Heather says, looking at, Matt.

"Keep telling yourself that. Andy, wasn't held at gunpoint to be a firefighter." Matt says. "It isn't fair to the boys to be around when Kelly and I are near each other. They might pick up on our tension. Also they might learn a few things from Kelly I don't want them to learn." Heather says, looking at Matt. "Kelly Severide is a good man. Andy's boys could learn a lot from him. What gives you the right to judge him?" Matt asked. "My problem with Kelly Severide is my issue. I'm, working on it. I can't make any promises though." Heather says. "All I ask is keep it between you two when I'm not around. Kelly, is like a brother and You're my friend but I can't be in the middle. I love you both like family. Andy, was like a brother also but he and Kelly were really close." Matt says, looking at Heather. "All I can say is I'll, try to do better but, Andy just died and I miss him with every fiber of my being. We were married for ten years." Heather says, looking at Matt. "Okay. I'll accept that. Just do me a favor. At the funeral call a truce or something please. That day will be Andy's day. That last good-bye to a brother." Matt says, locking his eyes with, Heather. "Okay." Heather says, in agreement.

Matt, stands up from the kitchen table as does Heather. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Heather says, looking at Matt. "Sure. The boys won't mind will they?" Matt replies with a questioning look. "No they won't." Heather says. "Sure I'd love to." Matt says, walking into the living room. He looks at all the pictures on the wall of the family, so happy together. He also sees the firehouse family picture on the wall of everyone. He spies the picture of the three of them together. _Oh, Andy. You are missed by everyone. You have a special place in everyone's heart, but in my heart you are a brother along with, Kelly. Even if the brother left behind hates me and blames me forever for your dying. Who am I kidding? It is my fault. _Matt thought, as the boys came rushing through the door from the school bus.

"Hi, Uncle Matt." Ben Darden says, running over to him and giving him a hug. Griffen, runs over also to give him a hug. "Hey boys. How are you?" Matt asked, looking at the boys. "We miss, Dad." both boys say, in unison. Matt, kneels down to the boys level and looks them both in the eyes. "It is okay to miss, your Dad. Remember to keep him in your hearts. You will see him again someday in Heaven. He is always watching over his family and friends. Remember that." Matt says, to the boys. Both nod their heads. Heather, calls out, "Dinner is ready. Go wash your hands and come eat. Matt, and the boys head into the kitchen.

"_Thank you, Matt for saying those words to my boys." Andy says, watching his family eat dinner and his brother spending time with them. Andy, puts a hand on, Matt's shoulder as if to thank him. _

Matt, sniffs the air and it smells of, Andy. Matt, keeps eating his dinner. The boys talk of the school day and how it went. After dinner, Matt plays some baseball with the boys. For a moment everyone is having fun in the mist of tragedy. Just enjoying the moment. Finally, the time comes for, Matt to leave. He hugs the boys and waves good-bye to Heather and heads for his truck and gets in. He starts it and drives away. He gets home and locks his truck after he gets out and heads inside.

Matt, sees the message light blinking on his answering machine. He pushes the button to hear the message which is, Hallie. "I'm, so sorry, Matt but I'm, working late tonight and I can't make it over. I'll stop over tomorrow morning if I can, to explain some stuff. Take care." the machine beeps the end to the message. Matt, dreads the night ahead. The first night alone.

The next morning, Hallie Thomas stops over at Matt's after her shift. She hoped to find him well but deep down she knew better. He is one that needs tender loving care when he is going through something. He tended to forget to take care of himself. Hallie, got out of her car and went up Matt's walk-way and knocked on the door.

The door opens as, Matt answers it. "Good morning, Hallie." Matt smiles at seeing, Hallie. Hallie, does a once over and takes in that, Matt has glassy eyes, and a flushed face. "Good morning, Matt." Hallie smiles as she puts her right hand on his cheek and taking her thumb and rubbing his cheek and picking up on the fact that it felt like he has a fever. Both of them step inside of the house and Matt, closes the front door. "How are you, Matt?" Hallie says, concerned for him. "I'm fine." Matt says, feeling horrible. Hallie, shot him a look knowing that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Nightmares kept waking me up. So I stayed up and did a few thing around the house." Matt says, heading to the living room and sitting on a fold out chair since he was still fixing the place up to be his home and until he got more furniture for it to be livable. "Oh, Matt." Hallie says, taking his hand in hers and leading him upstairs to his room. Matt, follows. Hallie, goes into his room and straightens the messy covers up then folds them back so, Matt could lay down.

"I'll be right back." Hallie says, going into his bathroom and grabbing the thermometer to take his temperature and mediation to reduce his fever if he had one. Hallie, heads back into his room with the things she found. "Open your mouth, Matt." Hallie says. Matt, does what he is told because he knows it is a losing battle to argue with, Hallie. Matt, closes his mouth around the thermometer. The thermometer beeps when it reaches the temperature. Hallie, takes it out of his mouth and reads it. "One hundred and one, Matt. You are not fine." Hallie says, heading out of the room to go downstairs to grab a glass and fill it with water.

Moments later she is back in his room with a glass of water. She sets it down on the nightstand as she opens the bottle of pills and shakes two out into her hand. Matt, reaches out his hand and takes them and puts them in his mouth and picks up the water and swallows them down. Matt, lays down on his stomach and Hallie covers him up. She sits down beside him and rubs his back. Matt, leaves out a contented sigh, his eyes growing heavy.

"Matt, I just wanted to tell you I'm, going away for a few days but I'll, be back before the funeral. Where do you have your house key? I'm, going to leave for a bit but I'll be back." Hallie says, before Matt falls asleep which he does need. "The keys are on the key hook downstairs." Matt says, drowsily. Hallie, keeps rubbing his back in soothing circles. Matt, is finally asleep. "Sweet dreams, Matt. I'll be back." Hallie says, leaning down and kissing him on his cheek. She heads downstairs and grabs the keys and goes out to her car. Hallie, has unexpected plans but she will make it happen before she leaves.

_Andy Darden, is watching over his friend. "I'll, make sure the nightmares don't come back for a little while. " Andy says, sitting next to, Matt on the empty side of his bed. Andy, knows, Matt needs to take better care of himself than he already does. He smiles down at, Matt. "I'm, still watching out for you, Mattie." Andy says, seeing Matt smile in his sleep. _

CF~~~~~~~~~~CF

Hallie, parks close to the firehouse and gets out of her car. She heads in to see, Chief Boden and tell him about, Matt and for someone to check on him while she was away. The other shift of firefighters are on duty. A few "Hellos' were said, as Hallie stepped into the firehouse.

Chief Boden, looks up as a knock sounds on his door. "Come in, Hallie. What may I do for you?" Chief Boden, questions. "I'm going away for a few days. I'll be back in time to be at the funeral with, Matt. I, need someone to check on him. He isn't feeling well so don't let him misguide you into thinking he is fine when he isn't." Hallie says, to the Chief. "Thank you for telling me. I'll make a few calls to his team. He'll be watched over." Chief Boden says, smiling at Hallie. "Thank you so much." Hallie says, smiling as she leaves the office. She sees, Kelly Severide in his office and heads over to him.

He turns and sees her and steps back just a little, the look in hers eyes is a little frightening and her gaze is locked on him as her target. "Hi, Hallie." Kelly says, looking at her. Hallie, would like to give a smack to, Kelly but she would hold off for now. "I have a favor to ask and you are going to listen to me, Mr. Severide." Hallie says, glaring at Kelly. "Okay go ahead I'm listening." Kelly says, not liking her tone of voice but if looks could kill he would be a dead man.

"All I ask is please stop blaming, Matt. He is going through a lot too right now. You both should be standing together in this time of grief. For some reason you are blaming him for, Andy's death. It is no one's fault or blame. You can do everything right to save a person but things just happen." Hallie says, looking at, Kelly who has a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Kelly says, glaring at Hallie. "Don't think about it do it." Hallie states coldly a dangerous glint in her eyes as she takes a step toward, Kelly. _Oh crap I did it now. I'm, in trouble. She'll kill me and hide my body somewhere. _Kelly thought, taking a step back. He was glad they were in his office so no one could make fun of him being scared of, Hallie.

"Have a nice day." Hallie says, stepping out of his office and heading out to her vehicle. Kelly, takes a deep breath glad she didn't take him out. Hallie, meanwhile heads to the grocery store to pick up a few things to take back to Matt's place. After a quick trip to the store, Hallie is driving back to, Matt's. She parks her car and grabs the two bags with food in it and unlocks the door and goes in. Hallie, heads to the kitchen and sets the food on the kitchen table and goes to check on, Matt.

She finds that, Matt is still asleep. She re-tucks, Matt's blankets around him and leaves him to go cook some homemade soup in a crock pot. Downstairs she is looking for the crock pot. When she is about to give up she hits pay dirt. She pulls it out of the cupboard and rinses it out and sprays it with cooking oil so the food wouldn't stick. She goes to work. In forty minutes the soup is made and in the crock pot to cook and keep warm so, Matt has something healthy to eat so he could get better.

Hallie, hears a knock at the door and opens it up. Christopher Herrmann, and his wife, Cindy are standing outside. "Come in. Matt is sleeping upstairs. I've just made soup and I soon have to go. Let me go see, Matt one last time." Hallie says, stepping back to let Chris and Cindy in. Cindy, sets down her crock pot of food that she has brought and plugs it back in.

Matt, finally wakes up, feeling a little rested but no better. He sees, Hallie come into his room and he sits up. His blond hair sticking every which way. "Matt, Chris Herrmann and his wife are here to stay with you a little while. There is soup in the crock pot. If you need to talk just call me on my cell phone. Remember I'll be back a day before the funeral." Hallie says, sitting next to, Matt. Matt, nods his head which feels very congested. "I'll miss you, Hallie. Thank you for what you are doing for me." Matt says, taking Hallie's hand in his. "You're so welcome. What are friends for." Hallie says, standing up. Matt, releases her hand from his, having hope that maybe just maybe things would work out.

Hallie, heads down as Matt gets up and tries to do something with his hair. Hallie, gets some paper and copies her cell phone number, her friend's number that is a doctor just in case Matt does need checked out and hands in to Chris. "Please don't lose this. It is my cell number and the other is a friend of mine whom is a family doctor just in case, Matt does need checked out." Hallie says, to Chris. "I won't." Chris says, spotting the land line and putting it beside the phone. "Thank you so much." Hallie says, heading out the door.

Matt, comes down the stairs and heads over to Chris and Cindy Herrmann. "Thank you." Matt replies, as he goes over to the crock pot with homemade soup. He grabs a bowl and fills it with the soup. He sits at the kitchen table. "I'm, sorry for the lack of chairs but I'm fixing this place up. I'm almost done down here." Matt says, enjoying the soup. "Hey no problem, Matt. I'm here for you." Chris says. "Feel free to watch some TV." Matt says, finishing his soup and rinsing out the bowl. He heads back upstairs to rest some more if he could. Chris Herrmann, has and idea forming in his mind and he uses his cell phone to call some people.

CF~~~~~~~CF

About ten O'clock, Leslie Shay, is getting ready to head out. Kelly, is watching TV. Noticing that his friend and roommate is getting ready to leave. He watches her as she starts to head out. "Hey Shay, Where are you going?" Kelly inquires of his friend. "I'm doing a favor for someone." Leslie says, heading out the door. Not wanting to let, Kelly know about, Matt. The door closes as she leaves and heads over to, Matt Casey's.

Kelly, stays up a bit longer as the TV. Plays in the background. He finds some photo albums on the bookshelf and picks one up. He goes over to the sofa and sits down looking through the album. Pictures of him and Andy in school pictures and pictures of them being goofy. They bring back memories of his life. Some good times and some bad times. He finds pictures of, Matt also. The three of them always together, in group pictures or the few pictures of just the three of them. Kelly, slams the album shut and throws it on the coffee table.

_Why did you have to die, Andy?! Why?! Your loss hurts so much man. It's, Matt's fault. He send you through that window. _Kelly thought, sinking down to his knees on the carpet as tears fell down his face. After a few moments, Kelly dries his eyes and stands up. He puts the album back on the shelf and heads to bed.

_Andy Darden, is standing watch over Kelly as his dreams turn to nightmares. He is dreaming of the day, Andy died. Andy's face keeps turning into, Matt's face. Kelly gasps awake. He looks at his clock and it reads, Two thirty AM. Oh Man. Another night of nightmares. Kelly thought, feeling dread in his stomach from the nightmare. Oh Andy, I wish you were here." Kelly says, out loud. "I am here buddy. I am here." Andy says, looking at Kelly. _

_Kelly tries to go back to sleep but nightmares soon follow. He awakens again and looks at the clock which now reads Three O'clock AM. I might as well get up. Kelly thought, as a picture that was on his dresser falls to the floor. He picks it up and it's the picture of, Andy, Matt, and himself together. I wonder how, Matt is doing? Should I call him? Kelly thought, as his cell phone rang. Leslie Shay's voice is on the phone yelling at him. "KELLY, GET OVER HERE NOW! I'M AT MATT'S PLACE! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER." Kelly wastes no time as he throws his clothes on and rushes out the door to Matt's place. _

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

Hours earlier, Leslie Shay, shuts the door to the apartment and heads down to her car and gets in. She gets to Matt's house and parks her car. She gets out and heads in to relieve the Herrmann's. "He was up a little bit ago but he went back to bed. He's not looking so hot. Have a goodnight." Chris says, as he and Cindy leave. Leslie, heads upstairs to check on, Matt. She knocks on his bedroom door. She gets no answer, so she opens the door and goes in, flipping on the light switch. Matt, opens his eyes and sees, Leslie Shay at his bedside. "How are you feeling, Matt?" Leslie asks, feeling his forehead with her hand and he is burning up.

Leslie, finds the medication to reduce fever on his nightstand and pops two pills into her hand and, Matt is sitting up, as Leslie goes and fills the glass with water. She hands him the glass with water and the two pills. He swallows the two pills and sets the glass back down on the nightstand and lays back down. Leslie, goes back to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and wets it with water from the sink. She goes back to his room and lays the cool wash cloth on his forehead to cool him off. Matt, is shivering underneath the blankets. She keeps doing it so his fever goes down.

"I feel so cold." Matt says, still shivering. Leslie, takes the covers and tucks, Matt in. "Matt, not to scare you or anything but I'm going to lay with you on top of the covers just to get you warm and so you're not alone." Leslie says, kicking off her shoes and laying down beside, Matt. Matt, just nods his head, glad for the company. Matt's, shivers slowly subsided and his eyes get heavy with sleep. Leslie, is rubbing his back in soothing circles. His breath grows deep and even as sleep takes over. Leslie, gets up and goes back downstairs since, Matt is asleep.

Leslie, decides to do, Matt's laundry just to help him out. So she starts with loading the washing machine and putting clothes in and once that is done she starts folding his clothes from the dryer. It goes pretty well. She puts Matt's clothes in a pile for him and it is slowly growing. Once done, she goes to check on, Matt. He is still asleep. She yawns. She goes to grab her bag from downstairs and gets ready for bed. Once done she lays down on the bed in the guest bedroom. Her eyes close and sleep claims her.

It seems like moments ago that she fell asleep but it is hours later. Wondering what woke her, Leslie looks at her watch and sees that it is Three O'clock AM. She hears screams coming from, Matt's room. She goes to him. Matt, is tossing and turning. Leslie, puts her hands on Matt's shoulders as he sits up from a nightmare. "Where's Kelly? I can't find him." Matt says, looking at Leslie. In his fevered state, Matt is confused and doesn't comprehend what is going on. "Kelly, I can't find him. He can't be dead. I can't talk to him anymore. He hates me." Matt says, as Leslie sits beside him on the bed and wraps her one arm around him as she gets out her cell phone and calls, Kelly. "Andy and Kelly can't both be gone. I'm alone." Matt says, tears falling down his face.

Leslie, sort of panics and yells into her phone not realizing that she is yelling. "KELLY, GET OVER HERE NOW! I'M AT MATT'S PLACE! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER." Leslie, hangs up the phone and puts it on the nightstand. "Matt, Kelly is fine. He is coming over now." Leslie says, looking at Matt. Matt, just keeps talking to himself still stuck inside the nightmare he had. There is pounding on the front door. "I'll, be back, Matt." Leslie says, going downstairs to answer the door. "Leslie, what is going on?" Kelly says, looking at, Leslie.

"Come with me." Leslie replies, going upstairs and Kelly's left with no choice but to follow. Kelly, steps into, Matt's bedroom and sees him sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees and unshed tears in his eyes. Matt, looks toward, Leslie and Kelly. " Lost both of my friends. Andy and Kelly are both dead." Matt says, a lost look on his face. Kelly, sees his friend whom is like a brother in so much pain. He goes up to him and places his hand on the small of his back. "Hey, Matt I'm still here. Nothing has happened to me. I'm fine." Kelly says, as he sits beside his fellow lieutenant.

Slowly, Matt comes out of whatever nightmare that has plagued him since he woke up. "Kelly, I thought I lost you too." Matt says, sort of a half truth since Andy died they haven't been close. "I'm here." Kelly says, really looking at, Matt seeing his pain and noticing that, he is sick. "I'm tired." Matt says, laying down again. "Then go to sleep." Kelly responses, standing up and covering his friend back up with the covers. Kelly, is worried for his friend as he stays until Matt is asleep.

Kelly, looks at, Leslie and nods his head toward the doorway of the room. Both of them head downstairs and leave, Matt to rest. "Okay explain." Kelly says, glancing at his friend. "I got a call from Chief Boden asking me if I could help take care of Matt. He isn't feeling well. Hallie left but she will be back in time for the funeral." Leslie Shay says, looking at, Kelly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kelly questions his friend.

"Would you have cared enough to listen? You haven't exactly been treating Matt like a close brother, Kelly." Leslie says, looking at, her friend. Kelly, looks around the house and sees that it is slowly getting fixed up. "yeah I do care. Right now I just can't seem to show it. Losing, Andy was a blow." Kelly says, looking at Leslie his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Leslie, gives her friend a hug. "I'm going back to bed. Where on you going to sleep?" Leslie asked, looking at Kelly. "I'll, grab a pillow and some blankets and sleep on the floor in, Matt's room just in case he has anymore nightmares." Kelly says, going back upstairs and heading to the hall closet and sees a pillow and some blankets. Leslie, goes back to bed. Kelly, throws the pillow on the floor and lays down and covers up. He closes his eyes. Tiredness hits him and pulls him under its spell.

The next morning sunlight is shining through the window, as Matt opens his eyes. He sits up and then he sees, Kelly on the floor sleeping. _I know I'm sick but is Kelly really here? Am I hallucinating? _Matt thought, as he closes his eyes tightly to see if he disappears or stays. His eyes open as he hears a snicker coming from where he saw, Kelly. "Yeah I'm really here. You're not seeing things." Kelly says, laughing. "I'm just making sure." Matt says, sounding very stuffed up his voice rough.

Matt, gets up and heads to the bathroom to do what he has to and finishes up. He heads back to his room. His throat feeling raw and sore when he tries to swallow. It really hurts when he has to cough. He gets back into bed and covers up. Kelly, stands up and he folds up the blankets he is using and grabs the pillow up off of the floor and puts everything back into the closet. He goes back to check on, Matt. "How are you feeling this morning?" Kelly asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm fine." Matt answers, feeling a coughing fit coming on. Kelly, gives him a pointed look and stares at, Matt. "I feel like something a dog throw up and walked away from." Matt says, looking at, Kelly. "Thanks so much for that image, Matt!" Kelly says, grimacing. "Hey you asked. If you can't handle it you shouldn't ask questions you don't want answers to." Matt, says, coughing. "Says the man who forgets to take care of himself while taking care of others first. Smart ass." Kelly chuckles. "Takes one to know one." Matt says, smiling at Kelly.

Leslie Shay, smiles while standing in the guest room hearing Matt and Kelly banter back and fourth to one another and joking. It was nice to hear after such harsh treatment of one another, but would it last? She hoped it would last. She steps out into the hallway and heads to, Matt's room to check on, Matt.

"Good morning boys how are you this morning?" Leslie asks, looking from Kelly to Matt. "I'm good but, Matt I'm-fine Casey is not so fine." Kelly says, looking at his roommate. Matt leaves out a sneeze as if to prove Kelly's point. "Bless you. What seems to be the problem? If I don't like what I hear you my friend are going to the doctors." Leslie says, sternly looking pointedly at Matt. Leaving no room for argument. Matt looks at Leslie pathetically sick. Kelly, heads downstairs and spots Leslie's EMT bag and grabs it and gets a glass of water for Matt while he is in the kitchen. He goes back upstairs and hands, Shay her bag and Matt the water.

Matt, takes a sip of water. Swallowing is painful. He sets the glass down next to the already empty glass there. Leslie, watches Kelly leave and head for the bathroom and he shuts the door. Leslie, checks Matt out. She takes his temperature which is ninety-nine. She takes his pulse which is fine. She uses her stethoscope and listens to Matt's heart and his lungs. She places the stethoscope on his back and says, "Breathe in and out." Matt does as told.

"I think you are going to the doctors office today Matt." Leslie says. Matt finally lays down as Kelly comes out of the bathroom. Kelly, comes into the room and goes over to where Matt is in the bed and yanks the blankets back and folds them around Matt and tucks them around his brother. Matt's eyes drift shut as sleep claims him. Leslie Shay, heads downstairs to call the doctor that is a friend of Hallie's. The phone rings a few times until it is answered. "Hi I'd like to make and appointment for, Matthew Casey today if possible please." Leslie says into the phone..

The receptionist looks and sees if there is a spot open and there is one and Leslie, takes it. "Thank you." Leslie says, hanging up the phone. Kelly, comes downstairs and looks at Leslie, in question. "He goes at twelve thirty today." Leslie says, looking at her roommate. "I'm worried about him." Kelly says, looking at, Leslie who was putting the soup in large containers that was in the crock pot and putting in the containers in the refrigerator and cleaning it out and letting it dry on top of a towel. She put the food that was in Cindy's crock pot in containers and also put it in the refrigerator and cleaned out that crock pot.

Leslie's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Yeah?" "Good morning. Me and a few guys have a surprise for Casey but we need to set it up in the living room for him. We don't want him to know about it until it is set up." Chris Herrmann says, into his cell phone. "Matt, has a doctors appointment at twelve thirty. So I'll just leave the door unlocked and it's all yours." Leslie says, into the phone. "Hey thanks." Chris says, hanging up.

Kelly, looks at Leslie. "The guys have a surprise for Matt." Leslie says, shrugging her shoulders. "I can stay and help." Kelly says, looking at Leslie. "That's up to you. What were your plans today?" Leslie asked, looking at Kelly. "I was thinking of driving to the lake." Kelly says, looking at Leslie. "Whatever you feel you need to do, Kelly." Leslie says. "I'll stay and help. I'd just worry about Matt anyway." Kelly says, to Leslie. "Just remember Kelly take one day at a time." Leslie says. "yeah I know. " Kelly says, looking at Leslie.

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

Hours later, Matt and Leslie head to the doctors office for Matt to get checked out and get medicine if needed from the doctor. Kelly, waited at, Matt's house for the guys to show up with whatever they were planning. At twelve forty-five, Christopher Herrmann, Joe Cruz, Otis, and Jose Vargas show up with a loaded down truck with a sofa and matching chair for the living room that was bare.

"Hey Kelly. Nice to see you here." Chris Herrmann says, looking at Kelly. "I came over late last night." Kelly says, not saying anything more. Kelly, holds the door as the guys get the sofa and the chair into the living room. "I just wanted to help Matt out a little bit. I wanted to make his house look a little bit more homey." Chris Herrmann says, looking at Kelly. Kelly, nods his head. "Hey Kelly." Jose Vargas says, to the squad lieutenant. "Hey Vargas." Kelly says, as Chris goes back out to the truck to grabs a few items that his wife has made.

He goes back in and goes over to the sofa and places to pillows on the sofa on either end and a homemade blanket that he placed hanging down the back. "Okay we need to make another trip for the end tables." Chris Herrmann says, going back out and the others following him. Kelly, has and idea and goes upstairs to Matt's room and looks at his photo albums to find a picture of Andy, Matt and himself together. He finds one and takes it out and puts everything away like he found it.

He goes back downstairs with the picture in hand. He calls, Leslie on the cell phone and she answers. "Hey, Leslie could you pick up a picture frame that Matt might like?" Kelly asks. "Sure. Did the guys get there?" Leslie asks, Kelly. "Wait until Matt sees it. He'll like it so much." Kelly says. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." Leslie says, hanging up the cell phone as, Matt is paying for the appointment and getting prescription papers. They head out to Leslie's car to go to a pharmacy to get the prescriptions filled.

While back at, Matt's house the guys came back with the two end tables and place them inside the house. "Looks like home already." Kelly says, liking the sofa and the chair and the end tables. "You think he'll like it?" Chris questions, the others. Everyone nods their head, Yes. Leslie Shay and Matt Casey are heading back to his place after picking up his prescriptions. She parks her car and Matt sees the other truck and looks at, Leslie with and inquisitive look. She just smiles at him as they get out of the car.

"Okay, Matt close your eyes." Leslie says, going over to Matt and covering his eyes so he wouldn't see his surprise. They both go up the front steps slowly and to the front door. "I promise I won't look." Matt says, his eyes shut tightly as Leslie leads him through the door. Kelly sees the bag with the picture frame and gets in from, Leslie to put the picture in it. "Hey, Matt." Chris Herrmann says, as Leslie leads, Matt to the living room. "Hey Chris how are you?" Matt asked, with his eyes still closed tightly.

Kelly, quickly sets the picture frame with the picture inside on the one end table and steps back. "Okay, Matt on the count of three open your eyes." Leslie says, as everyone counted, "One…Two…Three…" Matt opens his eyes and sees his surprise. "Oh wow guys. Thank you so much." Matt says, touched deeply by what his team did for him. "You're welcome. Everyone chipped in for this. Just enjoy it. My wife made the blanket." Chris says. Matt, just stands there in awe of his surprise deeply humbled by what everyone did. He sees the picture of Kelly, Andy and himself sitting on the one end table and goes to look at it. He picks it up. All three are in their dress blues sitting on the fire truck smoking cigars and laughing. Matt, gets quiet as he sets the picture down. Pain is etched on his face.

"I found the picture in your album and asked, Shay to get a frame." Kelly says, looking at Matt. "Thank you." Matt says, sitting down on his new sofa. Leslie, Gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water as she gets, Matt's pills ready for him to take. Matt pulls his legs up and buries his face in his arms, missing Andy so much that it hurts. The memories of their friendship and brotherhood swirling in his mind.

Leslie, goes over setting the glass on the end table with the pills beside it and sits beside him and rubbing his back. _Oh man. I just wanted to remember the good times. _Kelly thought, going over to Matt and sitting on the other side of his little brother. "I'm sorry. I know how much it hurts." Kelly says, putting his arm around, Matt. Chris Herrmann, Joe Cruz, Otis, and Jose Vargas goes and stands by, Matt their team leader.

"We're all here for you, Matt. Kelly we're here for you also." Chris says, knowing that losing someone is so hard. Kelly, looks at, Leslie as she grabs his hand and squeezing it. His eyes glistening with unshed tears, that he refuses to let fall. Grief shadows his face. Dark thoughts that were buried for a time resurface. He blames himself but he doesn't want to think that it is his fault so he is again going to push the blame onto, Matt but he doesn't want to hurt him but right now he can't help it. He gets up from the sofa. The comfort of his friends to much for him as he leaves and heads out the front door.

Matt feels where Kelly got up and left. He knows he is going through his own pain and trying to deal with it but he feels the abandonment of his big brother. He doesn't want to look up but he does and sees, Kelly walking away. Kelly looks at Matt and sees his pain as he keeps walking away. Matt, looks so lost even among friends. Each feel the deep pain of their grief at losing, Andy Darden their friend and brother. They each have to walk on their own path but it would be nice if it was together instead of apart. Tears silently fall down Matt's face as he watches Kelly leave. His absents leaving a hole in his heart that is already torn to shreds since he saw Andy Darden engulfed in the burning flames. Their brother bond weakened but not broken will take time to heal.

Kelly, shuts the door softly and heads for his car and gets in. He sits in his car as he finally lets his tears fall in silence. "AHH!" Kelly yells, hitting his steering wheel in anger. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?" Kelly screams out. He starts his car and peels out of the parking space and roars off to be alone somewhere. His dark mood not helping his grief. The pain in his arm not helping anything at all.

Everyone inside hears Kelly's car roar off into the distance. Leslie, holds onto Matt in her own way letting him know that he isn't alone. Chris, Joe, Otis, and Jose turn to leave. Seeing their team leader in such pain saddens all of their hearts as they leave to go home. They wave goodbye as they leave and go home. Matt watches as his friends leave. He hasn't spoken a word since, Kelly left. He is in shock. What light he thought he had is gone and the darkness of grief closes in on him again. He spots his pills and picks them up and takes them with all of the water. Despair wraps around him like a blanket as he heads up to his bedroom and lays down to escape the deep sadness.

CF~~~~~~~~~CF

**A/N I hope you are enjoying this so far. What do you all think? I know that three weeks is a long time to wait for the show to come back. Good thing for the season one DVDs and what I got recorded and fan fiction. :D Always fun to read. **

**Well good day to you all and since this week Halloween comes please do have a safe and Happy Halloween! :D God Bless you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One Month - Chapter Four**

**Summary: The days following Andy Darden's death and how it was handled. Mostly Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey, but have all. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Thank you all for enjoying this so far and for the reviews. Do let me know what you think so far. Please. Thank you. Does anyone know about what goes on at a firefighters funeral? Please let me know thanks. Have any thoughts so far? **

Scenes in **bold **and _Italic _are from the show.

The next day everyone is on shift at the firehouse. Matthew Casey, feels a little better since he is taking his medicine as he walks into the firehouse. His throat is still sore and he coughs every now and again but he is on the road to recovery for now. He is very quiet as he heads into the locker room to change into his uniform. He puts his bag and his clothes into his locker and shuts it and heads into his office not wanting to see anybody as of now. Just wanting to be alone to do his paperwork.

Kelly Severide, is sitting at the squad table. A very dark look on his face. Everyone sees this and stays away knowing it means trouble. They want to help but don't know how. He lets no one in but Leslie Shay and at times he shuts her out as well. She tries her hardest to get past his wall that he has build around himself. Sometimes it works and sometimes it backfires.

Chief Wallace Boden, takes a walk just to check on everyone. It is to quiet in his firehouse. In the common room everyone is sitting and talking and eating breakfast. He sees, Matt in his office doing paperwork trying to look very busy. He goes out to the hanger and he sees, Kelly sitting at the squad table alone. A dark look on his face. He heads back to his office not knowing what to do. Everyone felt the loss of, Andy Darden. It would take awhile to heal.

Around the firehouse Gabby and Leslie were cleaning and stocking up the ambulance making sure it was ready for the next call. Joe Cruz was washing Truck eighty-one outside of the firehouse. He was even waxing it so it would shine on the day of, Andy Darden's funeral. Matthew Casey was doing his check list that needed done and was making sure to do the jobs.

Kelly Severide was in his office doing his paperwork that needed to be done before anything else happened. Things were extremely quiet. Matt and Kelly didn't even set eyes on one another yet since the shift started. Everyone was keeping busy getting things done and not saying how there weren't any calls yet because as soon as someone said something like that than the alarm would go off.

Chief Boden was getting his work done also. He checked things out a few times than he would go back to his office and get back to work. Matt was walking outside to check on Joe Cruz and just looking at how clean the truck was. When he heard a noise. _What is that? Where is it coming from? _Matt thought, looking around and spotted something behind the bushes in the front. A kitten was meowing, looking all thin and dirty and just needing some tender loving care. "Awe. Where did you come from little one?" Matt asks, reaching his hand out as the kitten came over to him and rubbed its head on his outstretched hand. It meows again as it sits and waves its tail. It is a black kitten with the greenest eyes.

Matt heads inside to the kitchen and grabs a bowl and pours milk for the hungry kitten and heads back out and sit's the bowl on the ground as the kitten comes over sniffing the milk than drinking it. Matt pets the kitten as it purrs. Matt, goes into the firehouse and finds a bucket and fills it with water and some soap to wash the kitten and heads back out to wash the wee kitten. The kitten doesn't seem to mind the water as Matt cleans the animal up. The tiny thing meows once Matt is done and sets the kitten on a towel that he grabbed when he got the bucket and filled it.

He dries the kitten off amazed that the little thing doesn't mind being washed and dried. He picks the cat up and checks if it is a boy or girl. A boy. Now to think of a name. Later for that. Matt, stands up and dumps the water out of the bucket and grabbing the towel and heading back inside with a little shadow following him. He puts the things away in the spot he found them and notices the kitten following him. The kitten meows as it walks around the common room checking things out. It settles on the couch in Mouch's spot.

Matt finds the shopping list and adds kitten food, kitty litter and a litter-box to the already long list. "Well where did you come from?" Mouch asks, seeing the kitten in his spot. The kitten meows. "I found him outside." Matt answers, putting the list back where he found it. "Well you can put him back outside." Mouch says, looking at Matt. "You're just angry because he took your favorite spot." Matt says, with a small smile. He shakes his head in amusement as Mouch sits on the other end of the couch away from the kitten. Matt heads out to the apparatus floor getting a coughing fit as he walks out, making sure he covers his mouth.

He suddenly gets extremely light headed as he feels himself sway as if on a boat. "Hey, Casey I got you." Jose Vargas says, grabbing his lieutenant's arm and sitting him down in a chair at the squad table. Matt is still coughing trying to get it back under control as if he can't get enough air. A water bottle is set in front of him to drink from. He opens it and takes a few sips. Finally he can take a breath. He leans back and closes his eyes and taking in air.

Matt doesn't think he can move for awhile yet so he just stays where he is. His eyes closed and just breathing. Others get back to work but Chief Boden looks at, Matt with concern. Kelly Severide tries not to look like he is concerned but in truth he is. Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson share a glance with Chief Boden. He looks over at them and shakes his head. He'd be keeping his eyes, on one, Matthew Casey for the rest of shift.

Everyone looks down as they hear a meow coming closer to them. The kitten hops up onto Matt's lap and settles down for the duration of however long it wants to stay. "Where did that kitten come from?" Chief Boden asks, Looking at Matt. "Outside behind some bushes. I took care of the kitten by giving him a bath and feeding him." Matt says, eyes still closed. The Chief bends down to pet the kitten as the little one purrs.

The alarm tone sounds, as a call is coming in. Ambulance 61...Heart attack victim at…

Leslie and Gabby, get in the Ambulance and rush off. Matt, opens his eyes feeling better. The kitten meows as it hops down to the floor going over to Kelly who was sitting in the other squad chair at the table. The kitten sniffs his feet meowing. Matt, gets up taking the bottled water with him as he heads back to his office.

Matt steps into his office and sits down at his desk looking at his paper work as he flips through it. He puts it back in a neat pile. He folds his arms on his desk and lays his head down and closes his eyes. His breathing turns even as sleep claims him. The kitten follows Matt to where he went and hops onto his bed as if waiting.

Kelly Severide is going to his office as he sees Matt asleep at his desk. He looks around and sees no one around. He goes into Matt's office and turns the covers back. "If you tell anyone I will deny I did this." Kelly says, looking at the kitten who meows at him. He goes over to Matt. "Come on." Kelly whispers, as he helps Matt to his feet and guides him to the bed and helps him down onto the bed. He helps Matt to lay down. He takes Matt's shoes off and covers him up. He looks around and leaves Matt's office and goes to his. Unknown to him, Chief Boden, saw the whole thing. _Brothers have their fights but they still care deeply about on another. _Chief Boden thought, as he turns to leave going back to his office. The kitten settles down for a little cat nap beside Matt whom burrows deeper into the covers content and resting.

CF~~~~~~~~~~CF

Later in the shift the team headed back to the firehouse after a call from a five car pile up caused by a drunk driver. The driver escaped unscathed somehow but most everyone was hurt and had to be taken to the hospital. There was two fatalities. One was an adult and one was a small child. Everyone was quiet on the way back. Kelly Severide was getting off of the squad three truck watching Matthew Casey get out of truck eighty-one. Everyone got their gear off and went to the common room to watch TV. To unwind and gather their thoughts. The squad team sat at their table. Chief Boden was watching both Kelly and Matt.

_Did I do all I could have? Was there anything at all I could have done differently? So sad when people have to die by the hand of a drunk driver. _Matt thought, walking toward the direction of the common room and looking over at Chief Boden. "All the men did all they could have done. Things just happen. You did well today." Chief Boden says, voicing Matt's thoughts.

"Thanks Chief." Matt says, as he sees Kelly heading somewhere and following him. _It's time we have a talk. Life is short and things could happen. _Matt thought, heading after Kelly. Kelly went to his office and was surprised when he saw Matt. "We need to talk." Matt says, looking at his fellow lieutenant.

Kelly just gave him a look and said, "It's still your fault Andy isn't here. You screwed up and I'll be watching you." Matt takes a step back a dejected look on his face as he turns and leaves and goes to his office. He sinks down to sit on his office chair his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. _I've had it with everything! _Matt thought, as he stands and heads to where the punching bag is. He may still be getting over his illness but he suddenly just wanted to hit something. Maybe not the best idea but at least it was better than just sitting and thinking. He glares over at Kelly with a dark look as he rushes past.

Matt is lacing up the gloves and putting them on. Once both gloves are on he begins hitting the bag. The squad team just sit and watches' from their table as the truck lieutenant unleashes his fury on the bag.

The death of Andy. The bag is punched. The treatment from Kelly. The bag is punched. The death of two people on shift. The bag is punched. On and on it goes as Matt keeps on hitting the bag. A good workout for him as a fine sheen of sweat covers him and he is breathing heavily. He begins to cough but he just keeps hitting the bag letting the anger out of just everything for the past few days. His control breaking just for a moment. "Matt, enough." Chief Boden says, as Matt keeps hitting the bag not hearing the Chief.

"MATT, ENOUGH!" Chief Boden yells, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt stops and turns to look at the Chief and is breathing heavily and coughing. He takes the gloves off and throws them down and just walks away. Kelly bumps into Matthew as he comes to see what was going on. Kelly looks at Matt and sees his anguish and his pain. A tormented look on his face. Matt just shoves past him, for the moment not caring. "Hey!" Kelly yells after him. Matt shoots him a look a of warning and Kelly raised his hands up backing off.

Kelly, looks at Chief Boden. "Did you say something again, Severide? Can't you work out your issues whatever they may be?" Chief Boden questioned, looking at his squad lieutenant. Kelly just heads over to the squad table and sits down with his team. Chief Boden just looks at Kelly and shakes his head and leaves for his office. "Anybody up for a game of poker?" Kelly asked, looking around the table. Everyone was up for a game.

Matt heads to the common room and finds a spot and sits down. The kitten heads over to Matt and hops up and settles beside Matt on the couch. Matt is absent-mindedly petting the kitten as he is in deep thought. _How can I talk to Kelly when he has a wall up that I can't reach over? What can I do? Leave him alone? Keep trying to reach out? What?! I have no clue what to do. I feel the absents of Andy and so does Kelly and everybody. Just have to figure out how to move on one painful step at a time. It's my fault that Andy died. I have to stay in control and focus on the job so no one else dies at my hand. _Matt thought, looking over at the clock on the wall to see the time.

The alarm tone sounds. A call is coming in. Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, A Warehouse fire at…Everyone rushes to get their gear on and each head to where they need to be. It is a large fire at a abandoned warehouse where homeless people might use to sleep and maybe live there. "This is not good at all." Herrmann says, seeing the fire from far away.

Chief Boden pulls up to a stop as Matt is giving orders to his men and sending them to where they need to be. Otis and Cruz to vent the sky lights of the warehouse. Herrmann and Vargas are doing search and rescue in the warehouse along with Matt. Kelly and his team are also helping with varies things getting done. "Fire-department call out!" Matt yells, out. It seems that fire is raging all around. Hungry and all consuming. Matt hears someone and reaches them and helps them out.

Slowly people are being lead out of the warehouse and being checked out. Chief Boden gives and order of, "Mayday, Clear out NOW!" Everyone is heading out just as the roof caves in, and Cruz whom was still on the roof falls through. Kelly Severide, Capp, and Hadley head in to save him.

With moments to spare, the squad team and Cruz are coming out of the warehouse as it blows behind them. Engine 51 pours water onto the fire. Joe Cruz, is rushed to the hospital to get checked out. Kelly Severide, is angry at Matt Casey for the call he made at one point. He walks up to him and gives him a shove. Matt catches himself and doesn't fall. He turns away not having the patience for Kelly at the moment. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT CRUZ WAS HURT!" Kelly screams, after his fellow lieutenant. Matt stops. _Is it my fault?_ Matt wonders as he turns around and looks at Kelly. "You can't even defend yourself. What does that say in and of yourself?" Kelly questioned, as he sees Matt's defeated expression and the slumping of his shoulders as he walks away.

"KNOCK IT OFF, SEVERIDE! IT WAS MY CALL. REMEMBER EVERYONE GOT OUT ALIVE!" Chief Boden roars out, giving Kelly a scathing look with warning behind it also. Kelly stomps away and heads for the squad truck and makes the mistake of looking over at, Matt whom is sitting sideways in the passenger side of truck eighty-one with the door open, legs bouncing up and down and looking toward the ground. A look of doubt in himself on his face put there by Kelly.

Matt, coughs a little from his cold and partly from smoke. He looks up and sees Kelly glaring at him and he gets a closed off look on his face as he begins to freeze out the other lieutenant. A defensive move on Matt's part, to protect himself from the things Kelly says. The words only said in hurt still cut deep. Matt, hops out of the truck and closes the door. A resigned look appears on Matt's face as he looks at, Kelly. He'd still stand by Kelly no matter the treatment he gave him but he wasn't going to take it laying down either. Andy and Kelly may have been friends the longest but Andy was a friend to both of them. The loss of losing Andy may have been, Kelly's first real loss besides his mother and he was just acting the only way he knew how, by lashing out at the other person closest to him, by deflecting his pain of guilt and blame onto him. When in reality it was no one's fault but Andy who chose not to listen to Matt and not wait and go in anyway. Matt, understood the pain and hurt of losing someone and the dark places one must sometimes go to face it and to accept it. No matter what reality looked like sometimes the people involved still have to place the blame somewhere. If Kelly needed to lash out at him so be it. He'd still be Kelly's little brother but right now the way things stood they would have a long road back to what they had with Andy.

Kelly looks back at Matt with a disgusted look directed at his fellow lieutenant. Matt turns away to go help with clean up. The clean up goes fairly quick as the fire is put out and checked and everything packed up and ready to go. The teams gets into their receptive trucks and heads back to the firehouse. Everyone notices on truck 81 that Casey is coughing a lot more then normal and they keep and eye on him.

Back at the firehouse everyone gets out of their gear and heads into the common room to relax a little before cleaning things up a bit. Otis, goes to make a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Matt, is in the hanger where the trucks are and checking things out and doing the jobs that need done. Kelly and his squad team are at their table just hanging out, talking and laughing. Kelly just listens to the laughing and joking going on around him. A dark look on his face again. His right shoulder sending shooting pains up and down his arm and his neck. He was afraid to get it checked out. Deep down he knows it is serious he just doesn't want to be proven right.

He looks over at, Matt as he is holding onto the truck as he is bent over coughing. He looks away as he goes back to listening to the group around him. Trying to ignore his concern for, Matt Casey. The ambulance pulls into the hanger and parks as, Leslie Shay and Gabby Dawson get out. "How is Joe Cruz?" Matt asks, seeing the two women get out. "He is good. Bumps and bruises and some smoke inhalation. The hospital is keeping him overnight." Leslie Shay says, looking at Matt in concern as he is leaning against the truck for support.

"That is wonderful news!" Matt says, as he slides against the truck trying to keep his footing on solid ground. Leslie, passes a look to Gabby as they both stand on either side of, Matt and both take on his weight to help him stand. The two paramedics walk Matt over to a chair at the squad table and sit him down. Matt is coughing into his hand which is covering his mouth as he tries to get a breath. Finally he stops as he can breath without coughing.

Gabby, ran to the ambulance and got a pulse Oximeter and went back over to Matt and put it on his finger. He wasn't getting enough oxygen. From being sick and the smoke at the fire didn't help. Matt, was coughing again and this time he saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes. His head was swimming. _Finally! I stopped coughing! I can breath a little. _Matt thought, as Gabby was trying to tell him something but it wasn't making any bit of sense. One minute he is looking at Gabby trying to understand what she is saying the next minute he sinks into darkness as he sunk to the floor, from when he stood up from the chair not understanding what was going on.

Gabby and Leslie grab the gurney from the ambulance and push it over to Matt. They put a back board underneath, Matt and pick it up and placed him on the gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. They put a oxygen mask over his mouth making sure he is getting oxygen. They go get Chief Boden. To ask what they should do. The squad team were still at their table when, Leslie and Gabby went to get the Chief. Kelly got up from the table his team wasn't moving since, Matt passed out and collapsed . He got on the ambulance to check on Matt. He was starting to come around. Matt's eyes opened and he saw Kelly. Matt looks at Kelly wondering what is going on.

"With the last call we were on you got a little to much smoke and with whatever you have that made you sick you weren't getting enough oxygen." Kelly replied, As Leslie, Gabby and Chief Boden came out. "Matt, nodded his head and his eyes closed again. Kelly turns and steps out of the ambulance. "He did come around for a minute but he out again." Kelly says, to the group that is in front of him.

Chief Boden, steps into the ambulance and checks on Matt. "Take him to the hospital to get him checked out. Just in case. I want him healthy." Chief Boden says, to the two paramedics. "Okay Chief." both of them say, in unison. Gabriela gets in the front to drive the ambulance and Leslie Shay, gets into the back as Kelly steps back into the ambulance and he shares a glance with the Chief who nods his head yes.

As the ambulance left to head to Lakeshore Hospital, Lieutenant Casey's team comes out to see what is happening. "Hey Chief what happened? What's going on with Casey?" Herrmann asked looking at Wallace Boden. "Lieutenant Casey is having issues with getting enough oxygen into his system. So he is headed to Lakeshore to be checked out." Chief Boden told, Casey's team. "Yeah we noticed him coughing a lot more after the last call. We were keeping our eyes on him." Herrmann says. The Chief just nods his head, as someone shouted out, "Dinner is ready." Everyone headed to the common room to eat.

CF~~~~~~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey's eyes open. He takes in the fact that it is dark and the lights are off in the room that he is occupying for the moment. He looks around and sees Joe Cruz in a bed across from him asleep. He sits up just a little and sees a dark shape sitting in a chair at the foot of his bed. The shape suspiciously looks like Kelly Severide who is asleep, but why would he be here? Matt brings a hand to his face and feels the oxygen mask on his face. He looks toward the hallway as he hears the sounds that go on in a hospital at night.

_What happened? The last thing I remember is asking how Cruz was. _Matt thought, as he sits up more. He notices an IV in his arm. He brings his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them and lays his chin on his knees as he gets lost in thought. A nurse steps into the room to check on her patient. Matt looks up and sees her. "Hello. It's so nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" the nurse asks, looking at Matt, her nametag ironically reading; Kellie Gordon.

"I'm, fine. Right now anyway." Matt says, looking at the nurse. "I'm going to check you out so please don't worry. I've done it before but you were out." Kellie says, smiling. She takes his blood pressure, temperature, and his pulse rate. "What happened?" Matt asks, looking at his nurse. "You were brought in for low oxygen in your system. You being sick and the last fire call you were on, the smoke got to you more than you thought and you weren't getting enough oxygen." Nurse Kellie Gordon says smiling at Matt to make him more at ease. "How long has he been here?" Matt pointed at the other Kelly in the room. "He has been here since you were brought in. He refused to leave and we let him stay. He seems truly concerned about you." Nurse Kellie explained.

"Am I allowed to get up?" Matt questioned the nurse. Yeah. Just be careful. You seem to be doing a lot better. I'll see you later. If you need anything the call button is hanging on the bed rail." Nurse Kellie says, leaving. Matt slowly gets up and heads to the restroom to use it, bringing the IV along. He finishes and washes his hands and stops as he looks at, Kelly whose sleep is turning nightmare filled.

Matt, leans down and shakes Kelly's shoulder to wake him up from the nightmare. Kelly's eyes snap open and he takes a minute to remember, where he is. Matt steps back wondering what mood, Kelly will be in…Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde. In truth Matt understands why but it does get tiresome. He wishes Andy were still with them and that he hadn't died.

"Hey Matt you're awake. That's good." Kelly says, as Matt slowly gets back into bed. "Yeah. The nurse just explained everything to me." Matt says, looking at Kelly. "The last thing I remember is asking how Joe Cruz was and that is it." Matt looked at Kelly wanting him to fill in the missing blanks. "All I saw was that you were coughing a lot and I thought nothing of it since you do have a respiratory illness. Shay and Dawson came back from dropping Cruz off here at the hospital. Shay is the one that noticed something was wrong and She and Gabby took care of you." Kelly says, looking at Matt.

"Lucky for me that Leslie Shay has a sharp eye for taking care of people." Matt says, grateful. "Especially for the ones she truly cares about." Kelly says, thinking of all the times Leslie took care of him and sometimes smothered him. Matt, stares at Kelly thinking of the past and how far they have come from where they first were. If it wasn't for Andy would they have been friends? Kelly looks back at Matt taking in his appearance, thinking that he shouldn't be treating Matt the way he was. His grief was doing crazy things to him.

The two men looked at one another in the eyes. They needed to talk and clear the air. The words wouldn't come as they stared at one another. Grief shadowing both of their faces. Both felt the loss of their friend and fellow brother, Andrew Darden. Kelly looks at the floor blinking his eyes as he tries to hold his tears at bay. Matt takes a deep breath as images of that day flash through his mind of the last haunting image of his friend before the flames engulfed him alive. His shoulders shake from soft sobs as he remembers.

Kelly looks up as he hears Matt softly sobbing. The two lieutenants look at each other. Not ready to face each others grief of losing their friend and brother. So the words that need spoken are going to stay silent until another day. Matt takes a deep breath and looks over toward the one lone window in the room which happens to be on Joe Cruz's side of the room. Giving Kelly a minute to compose himself.

Matt is feeling tired and slides down and rests his head on the pillow. His eyes are heavy with sleep but he doesn't allow them to close as he watches Kelly who still didn't move from the chair. Kelly watches Matt as he tries to fight sleep but is slowly losing the battle. Kelly stands and goes over to the bed and brings the blankets up to cover Matt to make sure he doesn't get a chill from the slightly cool room. Matt feels the blankets as Kelly tucks the covers around him as he drifts off to sleep. Kelly turns as Joe Cruz wakes up looking over at them. "Sorry for waking you." Kelly says, looking over at Cruz. "Not a problem." Joe Cruz says, looking at the two lieutenants as he sits up slowly since he is feeling sore from the scraps and bruises that he got from the last call.

Joe slowly gets out of bed heading for the restroom and closes the door. Kelly moves to the chair and sits down again as Joe comes out of the restroom and heads back to his bed. "You okay Cruz?" Kelly asks, watching as his fellow firefighter moving slowly to his bed. "Yeah. I'm just sore. Oh yeah thanks for saving me from that last fire." Joe says, getting into his bed. "Hey you're welcome." Kelly says, getting comfortable in the chair as he could get.

The room gets quiet as Joe settles down in his bed to get more sleep and Kelly just sits and watches over Joe Cruz and Matt Casey. Sleep catches Kelly by surprise as he wakes a few hours later as he hears Matt tossing and turning in his bed from nightmares that are haunting his restful sleep.

"_**Darden wait! Darden Back out! Daren! NO!" **_Matt calls out in his sleep as Kelly gets up from where he was sitting to wake up his fellow lieutenant. The images of that call still haunting Matt as he suddenly wakes from the nightmare and buries his face in his arms as they rest on his raised knees taking in deep breaths trying to forget the images of Andy in his last moments. Tears wet his face as they silently fall down his face unchecked.

Matt feels someone rubbing his back and he looks up to see Kelly. He stops and steps back as the two look at each other and Joe Cruz wakes up and sees the two lieutenants looking at each other wondering what is going on. Kelly goes back to the chair as he sits down. Matt looks over at Cruz and smiles. "I'm glad you're okay." Joe Cruz just looks at Matt and nods his head okay.

"Well good morning all. I'm glad to see that Mr. Casey is awake and appears well." a morning shift nurse says, coming into the room. "Good morning." all three men say in unison as they look back at the perky nurse. "I'm going to check you out, Mr. Casey." The morning nurse says. "Please call me Matt." Matt says, as the nurse closes his curtain around his bed to give him privacy. "Hi, Matt. I'm Jenelle Shepherd." the nurse says, taking his blood pressure, his temperature, and pulse rate.

Jenelle finishes up and looks at Matt and smiles. "You remind me of my Grandson. He is twenty-three and he is in the Marines. I pray for him and his unit everyday." Jenelle says, as she pushes the curtain open and goes over to check on Joe Cruz. The nurse chatting on and on as she works. "Your doctors will be here shortly to check you both out. Have a good day." Nurse Jenelle says, leaving the room.

Kelly looks at his watch and sees that the time is six thirty Am. As breakfast is being served. Joe Cruz sits up as his tray is set in front of him and he digs into his scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and bacon. Matt's tray is set in front of him and he makes a face not really hungry at the moment. Kelly shoots Matt a look that says, eat! Matt just stares back like, really?

Matt looks down at his hard cooked egg, wheat toast, and hash browns. He takes a bite of his hash browns and slowly chews. His oatmeal is lumpy and thick and he won't be eating it. Joe Cruz finishes his breakfast and pushes it away and looks over at Matt who barely began to eat.

Matt finishes his hash browns and pushes the tray back not in the mood to eat anymore. His stomach feeling queasy. His nightmare of Andy still in his mind as he tries to shakes it off but some days it is hard to do. Today is one of those days. "Hey Lieutenant are you okay?" Joe Cruz asks, looking at Matt. Matt just shakes his head no as he looks at Cruz and Severide.

Kelly stands up and stretches a little. "I'm going out to eat. I'll be back in a little while." Kelly says as he leaves the room and heads toward the elevators to head down to the lobby and head for a little out of the way diner that serves good food. The two men watch him go as they wait for the doctors to show which wouldn't be for awhile.

CF~~~~~~~~~~CF

Around nine O'clock AM. Kelly heads back to the hospital having decided to stop off and pick up some clothes for Joe Cruz and Matt Casey. He also picked up a custard filled donut with chocolate on it for Casey just so he would eat something even if it wasn't the best thing for him.

Kelly steps into the room and hands Joe his clothes and Matt his clothes. "Thank you." both men say at the same time. Kelly hands Matt the bag with the donut in it. Matt looks at him as he takes the bag and opens it to find a donut. Matt smiles as he finds the donut. He takes it out and takes a bite. "Hmm." Matt says, enjoying the custard filled donut.

Matt finished his donut as his and Joe's doctors are coming into the room to check on their patients and to release them to go home. After the doctors finished the two firefighters were released and Kelly Severide drove them both back to the firehouse for their other things and also their vehicles, since their shift has ended. Chief Boden called Kelly into his office not having forgotten about what Kelly did on the last shift toward Matt his counterpart. He also called Matt into the office just to get everyone on the same wavelength of understanding.

After twenty minutes Kelly stormed out of the office not the kind of person to like a reprimand. Matt left the office with a forlorn expression on his face as he gathered his things and headed for his truck to leave. Kelly was long gone from the firehouse. Matt put his things in the truck and got in himself. He started the truck and headed home.

CF~~~~~~~~CF


End file.
